Domestic Nights
by merinxD
Summary: Haru and Makoto are preparing to tell the world about their relationship just before leaving for university. They have been through many times and had some interesting adventures during their bumpy relationship. People sure didn't make it easy for them. When they sleep that night, memories unfold.


Domestic Nights

(Starts with the present with loosely linking chapters all set during times in their relationship starting at their younger moments leading back to the big confession. Accepting prompts for the memories.)

xxx

Nights at Haru's house are quieter than when they stay at Makoto's. The crickets can be heard despite them being in a relatively clustered area, and the stars shine brightly through the bedroom window. There isn't as much in terms of modern entertainment in this house, but that's not why Makoto likes it.

When they are here, there is no need to worry about their actions. If he wants to lean over and kiss his boyfriend, Makoto can. Not that he doesn't do so at home, but they have been almost caught on more than one occasion.

It's true that If Ren and Ran were older they would have smelled a rat a long time ago, and they are getting to an age that they will start to realise. Hopefully though, it won't be long before the truth comes out. They have talked about it a little bit, and have decided that it is best to tell their parents about their relationship before university.

There is a minute possibility that it could go horribly wrong, but even so Makoto wants to do it. Especially since it was Haru's idea initially.

The many many years of being best friends and the few years that they have been dating, have taught Makoto a few things. If Haru feels that something is important enough to voice, then he must feel strongly.

In all honesty, it makes him feel filled with love; like he will burst. It's a bit embarrassing.

"What are you grinning at?" A voice sounds from beside his ear, as Haru's warm breath cascades down Makoto's neck. He shivers in response and goosebumps form along the taut skin.

"I was just thinking about Haru." The teen smiles, cocking his head a little to gaze at his boyfriend lazily.

It is getting late, and although they have graduated from high school weeks before, there are still things to be done. Thankfully, tomorrow will be fun. They haven't seen Rin for a couple of weeks (due to his rigorous training) and the beach will be a good way to relax. It is no surprise that Rin has been accepted into a university renown for athletics. It's just fortunate that it is in Tokyo, where Makoto and Haru will be living.

Zoning back in, the brunette places a soft kiss along Haru's jaw and leans back to meet his gaze.

Haru isn't for that though, as his head turns to the side with an expression as blank as stone. Makoto just smiles wider. He loves when Haru is cute like this.

"Think about me up here then." The stoic man responds. Silently, his gaze slides back to his lover for a brief connecting moment. Then, Haru shuffles over to his side of the bed, in a move that shouldn't look so graceful.

Having no qualms with his request, Makoto rises from the floor easily; using his hands on bent knees for leverage. The book that he was reading is placed on the desk, and he pulls his shirt over his head.

Slinging the garment over the chair, Makoto looks to Haru.

"Light off?" He asks, smirking a little at the direction of his lovers gaze.

"Yes." Haru replies, and his eyes move from Makoto's hips to his face appraisingly.

"It looks like Haru will be thinking about Makoto in bed too. Ne, Haru-chan?" His eyes crinkle when his boyfriend scowls, before flopping onto his back.

Laughing good-naturedly, the content youth climbs beneath the sheet and slips close to his lover.

There is a silence, where Makoto feels that his best friend has something to say. He waits though, because Haruka has always taken his time.

After a moment, the raven haired teen rolls to face him with big serious eyes of blue. "Haru always thinks of Makoto." He says tonelessly, showing the real meaning where it counts.

Makoto's heart flutters and he hopes that life can be like this always. He leans forward and places a soft chaste kiss upon Haru's lips, running his calloused palm down his bare side.

"I feel the same way." He murmurs, and he is unable to stop a yawn from escaping.

The gesture seems to please Haru however, as a smile reaches his lips.

"Goodnight." He says into the darkness. His hand touches Makoto's that rests upon his hip, and Haruka lets out a deep relaxing sigh.

"Sweet dreams Haru." Makoto whispers.

Haru always sleeps well beside Makoto.

Coincidentally, Makoto always sleeps well beside Haru.

Funny that…


End file.
